clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Spirit
The Ice Spirit card is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). It is an area damage, very short-ranged troop with low hitpoints and damage. An Ice Spirit card costs 1 Elixir to deploy. Like Fire Spirits, the Ice Spirit attacks by jumping onto the target before disintegrating. The Ice Spirit will freeze affected troops for 1 second. Strategy *The Ice Spirit is an excellent utility card when paired with other units. It can be used to offensively or defensively and will cycle the player’s deck for only 1 elixir. *For just one Elixir, the Ice Spirit is a strong card to have in many Decks due to its ability to cycle the deck, and to give other troops or even the Tower more time to destroy an oncoming threat. *An Ice Spirit has sufficient hitpoints to reach the opposing Crown Tower. This means that all Goblin cards, the Graveyard, Minions, or Minion Horde card can reach the Crown Tower unscathed while the Ice Spirit tanks and freezes the Crown Tower. *The Ice Spirit has enough hitpoints to take a shot from most medium-sized units. The Musketeer, Executioner, Baby Dragon, Giant Skeleton, Witch, Spear Goblins, Minions, Archers, Princess, Ice Wizard, Miner, and the Bandit, all take more than one hit to eliminate the Ice Spirit, giving it ample time to freeze them. *If the Ice Spirit is placed ahead of a Hog Rider, the Ice Spirit can freeze buildings or take out Goblins and/or Minions with the help of a Zap. The same applies to cards like the Lumberjack, Mini P.E.K.K.A, and Musketeer. *The Ice Spirit can reset all charged or channeled abilities like the Prince's charge with its temporary freeze. *The Ice Spirit can serve as a replacement for the Zap since it freezes troops for twice as long while having only half the cost. However, it deals noticeably less damage than Zap, and also cannot be placed directly on the opponent's side. *It is a good emergency stop for the Balloon to do less damage if the opponent catches you with no elixir. However, this is only for emergencies as the Balloon will still do a lot of damage. History *The Ice Spirit card was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *On 1/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Spirit's freeze duration to 1.5 sec (from 2 sec). *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Spirit's damage by 10%. *On 25/4/18, the Clan Wars update decreased the Ice Spirit's damage by 4% and freeze duration to 1 sec (from 1.5 sec). Trivia *The Ice Spirit is one of three troops to die as part of its attack, the others being the Fire Spirits and Wall Breakers. *The Ice Spirit's description references that of Clash of Clans' Freeze spell, which is, "When the going gets hot, stay frosty!" *Although the Ice Spirit and the Fire Spirits are very similar (both are kamikaze splash units), the Ice Spirit has a bigger splash radius and a longer attack range. It also has more health, enabling it to survive at least one shot from most medium damage troops, and reach the Crown Tower alive, even when alone. *The Ice Spirit can kill equal level Fire Spirits. *The Ice Spirit, the Skeletons and the Heal are the only cards that cost only 1 Elixir, making them the cheapest cards in the game. *An Ice Spirit can kill Skeletons that are up to 4 levels higher. *It has the same hitpoints as a Minion of equal level. *It is the subject of one of the two Christmas Emotes, the other being the Ice Wizard. de:Eisgeist es:Espíritu de hielo fr:Esprit de glace it:Spirito del ghiaccio ru:Ледяной дух